


【蛋壳】金风

by anotherday179



Category: GNZ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: 金风玉露，皆是爱意。年下。
Relationships: 蛋壳, 郑丹妮/陈珂 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【蛋壳】金风

**Author's Note:**

> 旧档，写于2020.4.17

陈珂没有想过这会发生。

郑丹妮双手撑开她双腿从膝弯亲到更接近腿心的大腿后侧，有时候会扬起来一个短促的眼神，飞快地又低下去。让陈珂都不知道她到底是不是要看自己、获得自己一个答复。

陈珂身材比例优越，腿部线条紧致，现在由于紧张而将肌肉绷得很明显，在灯光下发颤时阴影会在郑丹妮的注视下偏移、晃动。以前总选握手会吃饭的时候她听到路过的粉丝聊天，说她和郑丹妮的腿很像，她脑海里浮现出两者比较的画面，心想瘦的人其实都差不多，舞练得多，肌肉发展方向和程度当然也相似。

但是无论如何，下肢的力量和活力该用来跳舞。陈珂没想过它们会变成软肋一样的东西——被人擒在虎口里，她就一点动不了了。

尤其是，她还正在被这样对待，是具体怎样她甚至不愿意描述的情形。她平时最多像个扮酷小男生，但几乎不往这些事想。

对方终归是人而非大体型动物，缺乏兽性和冲昏一切理智的野蛮欲望，因而在她双腿间犹豫。这回变得更明显了，在狭小空间里游荡的鼻息又湿又热，用以舔慰她的舌头也是。她被碰过的地方有种说不清道不明的感受，密密麻麻一片痒却又饱含更多的含义，仿佛知觉失调，又或许只是从未有过这样的触摸——用口舌，被爱人。

这不该发生。

陈珂脚底悬空、奋力也踩不中什么实物，最后阴差阳错抵在郑丹妮肩头，郑丹妮动作彻底停住，看着她满脸错愕。

“你……”陈珂感到羞愤难当，原想叫停对方却已经停下，反倒叫了她话语的停。

这该不该发生？

郑丹妮有一点无措地爬起来，酒店的白棉被盖住了两人交错放置的脚，此时因为郑丹妮起身的动作窸窣作响。

陈珂一时间不知道如何回应，只好将腿拢了拢，微微侧了侧身子，视线看向另一张床与自己之间的那张小桌，还有安在小桌外侧扭转式的灯光开关。

怎么变成这样？

她脑海一片空白，这六个字浮现却仅是概念，无法细想。

之前她们告别队友回到房间，先后洗了澡。陈珂先进浴室也就先出来，换上睡衣钻进被窝睡前护理做了全套还把头发擦得就快干了才听见浴室趟门被拉开的声音。郑丹妮裹着一身热气站在廊道里发了会儿呆，待体温回降才重新迈开步伐。

她本该回自己的床，但经过陈珂时又径直朝她去了。她在床边站了会儿，直挺挺倒下，陈珂当时正在刷手机，没有多留意对方的状态，只以为小朋友奔忙一天累坏了，还怜爱地腾出一只手摸了摸郑丹妮的后脑勺。

郑丹妮喉咙里发出一点咕噜的声响，好像猫被伺候舒服的样子。她闷闷地问陈珂：“让我抱一会儿吧，可以吗？”陈珂失笑，这不是向来默许的事吗？同时又心软，拍拍年下表示“好”。

现在陈珂明白她为什么来要一个准许，因为她想做的并不只是安静地在自己身上趴着——后来，郑丹妮亲了亲她的嘴角，接着是下巴，然后是脖子，隔着睡衣的胸脯、肋下、小腹。双手握在她胯骨上时，陈珂终于后知后觉地觉得不对劲了。之后发生的事也都知道，是被喊了停。

不过…这么做之前应该有点忐忑吧，陈珂继续看着床头的扭键开关想。

还挺可爱的。

其实陈珂被碰到后的第一反应是跳起来，质问郑丹妮“你在干什么？！”。但她今天太累了，但凡少一点力气，她都不会被磨平棱角。虽然，也可能，这样更好些。

“我可以吗？“郑丹妮打断她的思考，她也的确沉默太久了，郑丹妮并不是那么有安全感的小孩。

陈珂默默将脸转过来，对方垂着眼睛又轻声喊她的名字：“我可以吗，”郑丹妮说，“珂珂？”这样子倒不似害怕责罚，而有种破罐子破摔的誓不罢休的意味了。

到了这一刻，陈珂拒绝也说不出口，落入震撼只因为还未接受第一次自己竟然是下面那个的事实……当然，她以后会知道谁开始的、谁在最初占据主导权，都不说明什么。何况这本来就是个相互给予、相互索求的过程。

总之，带着点对未知的茫然，陈珂叹了口气，用鼻音轻轻“嗯”了一声。

郑丹妮伸手将陈珂的睡衣下摆卷起来，露出一截劲瘦的腰。她的影子下方、视野的边缘，也隐约瞥见内裤的边沿。郑丹妮目光落在这具身体上，停了停，才伏下去亲吻陈珂的锁骨。

陈珂太瘦了，大家都说。但郑丹妮握住她的一边乳房，心里有了一个俏皮的想法：或许就是肢体这样纤细，这里也不会显得太小。她想着，张开嘴含住另一边。

有什么变硬了……她细心地体会着年上身体的变化。但其实也不需要太细心，因为这些变化都过于明显。

陈珂没有被这样对待过，这是早就说过的。她甚至没有好好地、字面意义地“拿捏”过自己，一点点刺激就让她变得不太像自己。意识变得沉昏，嗓子缺水似的哑掉了，发出一些含糊的、像是哀求一样的呜咽声。她会不由自主地伸出手抱住郑丹妮的脖子，汗津津的臂弯搂上汗津津的脖颈，陈珂恍惚着，分辨不了这到底是她爱对方，还是希望从她人身上获取更多。

她想要被照料。

郑丹妮没有见过陈珂这副模样。朝她撒娇的和她冷战的提着奶茶面带宠爱的，无一是现在的样子。

她从视频里学，又忐忑自己做不好，可是还没有碰到两腿之间陈珂似乎就已经没有禁住了，手臂挡着眼睛反复嗫嚅着说“不要了”，胸口剧烈地起伏。黏稠的液体沿着大腿流下来，滴落在床单上，打湿了郑丹妮的膝盖。郑丹妮这才后知后觉，小心翼翼而心如擂鼓，指尖沾到一片湿润，滑腻。她完全可以顺着它探进去，或者就在外处摸索，但她最终没有。她想给心爱的人时间喘息，也想好好地回想刚才发生的一切，看看这一刻恋人赤裸的、泛着情热与潮红的身体。

她好像突然明白刚刚陈珂收紧双腿的意义。是在挽留没错，只是挽留的对象还有膝尖蹭过核蒂带来的难以言喻也羞于明说的快感。

一切都变得好微妙。

郑丹妮默默地凝视着。

她担忧的，我做对了吗？能做得好吗？会不会让对方受伤？诸如此类种种问题，都由陈珂的反应所解答，所嘉奖。

“丹、丹妮……”陈珂断断续续地念她。郑丹妮这时候反倒害臊起来了，支支吾吾地靠下去拥她。棉被被卷起来，将两人裹在一个被窝里。

陈珂想问她从哪里学来这些，尽管答案显而易见，仅是出于恋人间毫无底线的好奇。她甚至想好了要笑着问，才显得游刃有余，却发现只有呢喃的力气了。

她们抱了一会儿，疲倦海水涨潮似的涌上来。陈珂自己也没有意识到自己抬起了一条腿，轻轻贴在郑丹妮腰侧摩挲。

或许这是一种释放爱意的本能，表示自己被填满，被优待，被怜惜，因为人类演化至今，羞耻心让许多话说不出口……而陈珂也不例外。

END


End file.
